Girl, Interrupted
by Alybal19
Summary: Brittany may seem dumb, but the truth was it was all just an act to cover up the hurt she felt. When life at home gets difficult she swallows pills only to end up in W. McKinley's Psychiatric Ward, there she meets a group of kids who change her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So currently I have another fan fiction in progress but I have a bit of writers block and decided to start writing this one. Hope you like it, and tell me what you think. The characters are very similar to the way they are on the show but they are a bit out of character. :D**

**I got the idea for this story from the movie Girl, Interrupted so if you haven't watch it yet - check it out.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR GIRL INTERRUPTED, I WISH I DID THOUGH..Especially Glee, cause than Brittana would be together by now :/ lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

_Some people may think that I am stupid, but the truth is that I am smarter than the majority of the students at my school. My stupidity is a mask; to hide my feelings, and to hide from the things I'd rather not face. It had all started over the summer before my freshman year of high school. My father had been going away on business trips more than usual, which caused my mother to pick up the bottle. Her excuse was that it made her feel less lonely, but I knew it was for the same reason I put on my mask - we didn't want to face the truth. I had been at the mall with my best friend at the time, Emily. We were just window shopping, seeing as neither of us had a job. We had walked by a fancy restuarant, which I can't remember the name of at the moment and there I saw my father sitting at a table holding hands with a woman that was not my mother. He hadn't seen me, so it was easy to convince myself that it was just in my imagination. I pretended that I never saw anything, and when my parents began to fight I made myself believe that things would get better._

_I'm not stupid, but I guess that doesn't mean I don't make stupid choices. That's why I am here, at William McKinley's Juvenille Psychiatric Ward. I guess when you swallow a whole lot of sleeping pills it counts as attempted suicide and they have to lock you up until they feel you are no longer a threat to society or yourself. To say that I don't belong her is an understatement, but with my mother currently trying to get herself sober and my father missing in action I guess I have no choice. I haven't been diagnosed, at least not yet. I'm just another teenager who tried to off themselves. People look at the mentally insane and tried to avoid them at all costs; but me I seek them out, because they taught me the best life lessons I could ever learn._

* * *

><p><strong>No Ones POV<strong>

Sixteen year old Brittany Pierce sat in the back seat of a taxi cab that she had been escorted into directly from the hospital. It had been three days since she had swallowed the entire bottle of sleeping pills, and she still felt slightly sick. She leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes and counting quietly as she took deep breathes trying to distract herself from the wave of nausea.

"No stops. Just bring her directly to the facility," she heard the doctor say to the driver, and a few seconds later she felt the taxi start to move.

"So, what they got you for?" she heard the taxi driver ask. She wasn't really in the mood to talk, but she had learned from experience that most of the time when you try to ignore someone it just makes them try and talk to you even more. She lifted her head up off the window and opened her eyes to look at the young driver in the front seat.

"Huh," she asked as though she hadn't heard his question.

"You don't look like a schizo, that's for sure," he continued.

"Oh. I don't know what I'm in for," she replied back truthfully. They hadn't told her much when she woke up, just that her mother had come to visit once while she was asleep, and that she agreed to have Brittany taken to a psychiatric ward until they were both healthy again.

"You try to off yourself?" the driver asked. Brittany opened her mouth to reply, but she quickly closed it again. He had no right knowing anything about her, and the fact that he continued to ask questions made her want to jump out of the taxi at the first red light they stopped at. She had noticed however that doors were locked and figured that the driver would have to unlock them himself.

"This is like prison," she said, not realizing she had said it outloud.

"Oh believe me doll. This is nothing compared to where your going,"

Brittany's throat tightened up and the wave of nausea came over her once again. She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again she would be in her fathers car or back home eating lunch with her parents. She knew it was only wishful thinking but it was worth a shot. Five minutes later they came to a stop.

"Hi there Emma," Brittany heard the taxi driver say. She opened her eyes to see that they were now stopped in front of a large white building. She stared at the building, taking it all in. There were bars on the windows, and from behind the bars she could see the faces of a number of people who looked to be teenagers just like her, staring down at the taxi with excitement. She heard the passenger door on the other side of the taxi open, and she turned to see a tall, thin, ginger haired woman smiling in at her.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Pillsbury," she told her, and Brittany bit her lip to try and hold back a laugh. "And your Brittany Pierce if I'm am correct," she continued and Brittany nodded. She still wasn't in the mood to talk, so she slid to the other side of the taxi, waiting for Dr. Pillsbury to get out of the way, and once she did she climbed out of the taxi and took a look around her. Mulitple adults in white suits stood around reading, playing games, and talking with teenagers. She didn't want to imagine never being left alone, especially when she was so used to being alone while living with her parents. She felt Dr. Pillsbury grab hold of her arm and begin to lead her to the building. She glanced around her, searching for an escape but if there wasn't a gate there was another adult in white standing to block an exit. In Brittany's mind it was exactly like prison. "Alot of the kids are very excited to meet you, we haven't had a new comer in a while. Your mother dropped of a suitcase full of your clothes and some other things she thought you might need," she heard Dr. Pillsbury say as they walked inside the building. As they walked up the stairs Brittany heard a voice coming from the door they had walked by on their way in and turned around to look and see if they were talking to her.

"That is the boys corridor," Dr. Pillsbury said and Brittany moved her gaze away from the door and back at Dr. Pillsbury. "Occasionally we allow you to talk and play sports together outside. You also have Glee Club togehter, taught by Mr. Schuester from a high school nearby," she said and Brittany noticed the smile grow larger on Dr. Pillsbury's face as she said the teachers name.

As they got to the second floor landing they rounded the corner; the screams of a young girl came from the door in front of them. Brittany heard Dr. Pillsbury sigh as she grabbed out a key and unlocked the door.

"Get your hands off of me Elton John," she heard the girl scream as they stepped through the door. She looked down both ends of the hallway until she saw a young built man, with brown hair and slightly tanned skin trying to grab hold of a tall, thin, Latina girl who was struggling against his hold.

"Is his name really Elton John?" Brittany asked as Dr. Pillsbury closed the door behind them.

"No his name is Blaine. He's a volunteer, only a few years older than you actually," she told her before making sure the door was locked and than walking towards Blaine and the Latina girl. Leaving Brittany alone at the door, and as she looked around she noticed that the entire hallway of girls had their eyes on her, as though what was going on down the hall was normal behavior.

"Calm down Santana," Dr. Pillsbury yelled and Brittany looked back down the hall ignoring the stares of the other girls. "Where did you find her?" Dr. Pillsbury asked, Brittany noticed that Santana had finally calmed down and looked down at the girl in Blaines arms to see that she was smiling at her.

"In Noah Puckermans room," he replied.

"Isolation," was all Brittany heard Dr. Pillsbury say before Santana started to struggle again and Blaine nodded towards her before pulling Santana down the hall. She smiled at Brittany once again as they walked by, and Brittany smiled back before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Dr. Pillsbury behind her.

"Let's show you to your room," she said pushing Brittany forward down the hallway past multiple doors with two girls on either side of the threshold staring at her suspiciously.

* * *

><p><strong>So again, let me know what you think. Feedback is important!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story and those who have added it to your alert list...Even those who threatened violence...lol. Heres the next chapter, hope you like it and I forgot to mention the couples that are going to be or might be used in this story: Brittany/Santana (obviously :)), Rachel/Quinn (possibly), Will/Emma, Blaine/Kurt, Tina/Mike, Lauren/Puck, Sam/Quinn, Artie/Mercedes(possibly).**

**I do not own Glee, but I wish I did :). I also do not own Girl, Interrupted.**

* * *

><p>As Brittany and Dr. Pillsbury reached the end of the hallway there was two girls standing at seperate doors. One a sickly thin blonde haired girl, who looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. The other, a tan brunette with a large smile on her face, her arms wrapped around her own body as if she was trying to keep herself from touching anything around her. Brittany figured that one of the girls was her room mate, and the others was Santana's. They walked past the blonde and stopped in front of the brunette's door. Who began to clap cheerfully.<p>

"Brittany this is your new room mate Rachel Berry," Dr. Pillsbury said and Rachel stepped carefully aside, allowing room for Brittany to walk in. Brittany walked in the room and took a look around, it was completly spotless and looked as though it had never been used before. She turned to Rachel and stuck her hand out, to shake her hand but the girl just looked down quickly and than back up at her with a smile on her face. "Your bed is over there," Dr. Pillsbury said pointing to the bed further in the corner, "Your suitcase is underneath," she continued. She smiled at the two girls and than walked out of the room and down the hallway.

_"Great. I'm living with a clean freak,"_ she thought to herself, before smiling at Rachel who had sat down on her own bed. She hoped that she didn't notice the nervous look on her face.

Brittany walked over to her own bed and sat down. She figured that she might as well wait until Rachel wasn't around to unpack. Knowing the way her mother packs, Brittany thought the mess would freak Rachel out and send her into a panic attack. She looked over towards Rachel and saw that behind her on the wall was a large calendar with gold star stickers on each day up until the current date.

"Is that how long you've been here?" she asked curiously pointing towards the calendar. Rachel turned to see what Brittany had been looking at.

"Yes. Well I've been here for a few months. I use the gold stars to remind myself that I need to get better as soon as possible so I can start preparing for my broadway career," she replied, and Brittany nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments until Rachel finally spoke up again, "So do you want me to introduce you to the other girls?" she asked as she stood up off her bed and Brittany shrugged.

"Sure I guess," she replied and she followed Rachel out of their room and down the hall. They walked a few feet until they reached the door where the thin blonde had been standing earlier. They walked inside and the girl; who was lying on her stomach on her bed reading a magazine, looked up at them.

"Berry, what did I tell you about coming in my room," the girl asked, sitting up on her bed and staring at the two of them.

"I'm just introducing Brittany to everyone," she replied, motioning her hand towards the girl next to her. "Brittany, this is Quinn Fabray. If psych wards had social statuses Quinn would be on top," she said looking at Brittany. Brittany noticed Quinn nod in agreement to this statement.

"And Berry here would be just above Tina, Lauren, and Mercedes," she stated before grabbing her magazine and placing it on her lap. Brittany looked down to see the page that Quinn was on. It was full of girls in dresses, bikinis, and tight clothing.

"Thanks Quinn," Rachel said with a smile before turning to walk out of the room. Brittany waved goodbye to Quinn before turning and following Rachel out the door. "Santana is Quinn's room mate, but she spends most of her time in isolation," she told Brittany as the walked down the hallway to the next door.

"What's wrong with her?" Brittany asked when she felt that they were out of ear shot from Quinns room. "Quinn, I mean,"

"Anorexia. It's sad really, she would be a very beatiful girl if she ate healthly," she replied before entering another room. When Brittany walked in she saw two girls sitting on a bed with playing cards spread out in front of them. One was a large pale skinned girl, with dark brunette hair the other a slightly muscular asian girl with brunette hair with blue tips at the bottom. "Lauren, Tina, this is Brittany,"

The large girl stood up and walked over to Brittany, grabbing hold of her hand tightly and shaking it. "I'm Lauren,"

"And I'm T-T-T-Tina," the girl on the bed said, turning around to look at them. She only took a short glance before turning back towards the cards. Lauren finally let go of Brittany's hand and walked back towards the bed.

"See you two at lunch," Rachel said walking out the door and Brittany followed behind. "Lauren is a binge eater, if you leave even the tiniest bit of food on your plate she'll eat it. Her and Quinn work together. Quinn pretends to eat, when really she is just passing the food to Lauren when none of the adults are looking. Tina has turrets, poor thing. She's a really nice girl," Rachel quietly told Brittany as they made their way down the hall. Brittany nodded her head as she tried to take in all of the information Rachel was sharing with her. "Next is Mercedes. You want to be careful around her, and make sure that you hide anything valuable, she's a theif. I learned the hard way unfortunately," she said as they walked down the hall past a few closed doors to another room. They walked inside and saw a girl standing at her bureau.

"Oh hell no Berry, get out of my room," the girl said.

"Just showing Brittany around, Mercedes. Mercedes doesn't have a room mate, after her third room mate complained about their things going missing they decided it's best to just to keep her alone," Rachel told her and Mercedes looked Brittany up and down. This made her nervous, and she placed her hands in her pockets as she looked down at the ground. She heard Mercedes let out a small laugh and looked up at her in confusion.

"I'm a clepto Brittany, not a magician," Mercedes said, and Brittany laughed along nervously. This time Brittany was the first one to leave the room, she heard footsteps coming from up behind her and turned to see Rachel a foot or two behind.

"She thinks it's hilarious," Rachel told Brittany as they continued to walk down the hall, until they reached the end, stopping infront of a closed door with a small window. Brittany peaked inside and saw the Latina girl she had seen when they first came in leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. "This is isolation. Basically if your like Santana and you break the rules or try to escape this is were they put you," Rachel told Brittany as she watched her gaze through the window. "You want to avoid Santana, she's nothing but trouble."

Brittany turned around to looked at Rachel, "Why?"

"She's a sociopath. Cares about no one but herself. She'll put your life at risk as long as she gets her way,"

Brittany didn't reply back to Rachel's statement. She just turned back to the window. Santana's eyes were now open and she was looking up at the window towards Brittany, a smile on her face. Brittany smiled back. Looking through the window at the girl, she had realized why she had taken such an interest in Santana. She reminded her of her best friend Emily. The same tan colored skin, the slender body, the brunette hair and piercing brown eyes. She knew she could never have Emily, she was straight. However, as Brittany looked in the window she realized that maybe, just maybe she could have a chance with Santana.

"Maybe she's just misunderstood," Brittany finally replied back to Rachel's earlier statement. A bell rang and Brittany turned away from the window and looked at Rachel.

"No - people like Santana.. They never get out of here," Rachel said with a pause. "But that was the lunch bell come on," she said motioning with her hand for Brittany to follow her and they made their way back down the hall to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes... Emily [Brittany's friend] is based off the girl from Pretty Little Liars. lol, after Naya said that comment "And the girl from Pretty Little Liars, who everyone thinks is me," at the GLAAD awards I just had to put it in my story :D haha. Anyways...REVIEWS! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I like to separate my chapters a certain way. I promise the next chapter will be a little longer. Let me know what you think, feedback is great. Two days til the season finale :). Better be some Brittana moments or I'll have to go all Lima Heights on the writers lol. And I promise there will be some Brittana within the next two Chapters. I don't know which one yet.**

* * *

><p>That night all the girls for the exception of Santana sat in the living room watching the small television that was in the middle of the room. Brittany sat on the one couch in the room in between Quinn and Mercedes. Rachel sat in a chair next to the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest and Tina and Lauren sat at a table in corner playing cards.<p>

"Are they always playing cards?" Brittany whispered quietly over to Quinn who had a magazine opened on her lap.

"Uh huh," Quinn replied, not even looking up from the page she was on to acknowledge Brittany.

"Meds!" a hoarse voice called from down the hall and all the girls except for Brittany stood up and made their way down the hall.

"Come on," Rachel called back to Brittany who sat on the couch looking at them. She stood up and followed Rachel down the hall to where the group of girls were standing in front of a counter.

"Rachel Berry," the woman yelled and Rachel stepped away from Brittany and to the counter. Brittany watched as Rachel grabbed a small cup and a napkin out of her pocket. "Rachel haven't we talked about this?" the woman asked as Rachel poured the two pills into the napkin and grabbed another one and began wiping them.

_"I really don't belong here,"_ Brittany thought to herself as she watched Rachel scrub away at the pills. After a few minutes Rachel finally threw the two pills into her mouth and showed the nurse behind the counter that she had swallowed them.

"Tina Cohen-Chang...Quinn Fabray...Merecedes Jones," the large nurse continued to call out names and each girl stepped up to the counter, took their pills and showed the nurse that they had actually swallowed them.

"That's the Beast," Brittany heard someone say, and she turned to see Lauren now standing next to her. "Her real names Nurse Beiste, B-E-I-S-T-E, but no one around here calls her that. Not even the doctors," she told her.

"Brittany Pierce," Brittany heard her name called and she stepped up to the counter.

"What are these?" she asked, eyeing the two small pills that were in the cup Nurse Beiste had just handed her.

"They'll help you sleep," she replied.

"I don't think I-" Brittany began to say before being cut off by Nurse Beiste.

"It's mandatory, if you don't take your meds you end up in isolation. Do you want to end up in isolation,"

"No Beast," Brittany said and Nurse Beiste shot Brittany an angry look.

"What'd you say?" she asked and Brittany turned to see all the girls including Rachel laughing. Brittany decided it was best not to answer Nurse Beiste's question so she threw the two pills in her mouth and took a sip of water before opening her mouth and showing the nurse that she had swallowed the pills. "Lauren Zizes," Nurse Beiste yelled as Brittany walked away from the counter.

It didn't take too long for the pills to kick in and as Brittany walked to her bedroom behind Rachel, she had nearly lost her balance a few times. When she got to the room she closed the door and fell onto her bed, she looked over at Rachel who grabbed a packet of gold star stickers from under her pillows and placing one on the current date before placing the packet under her pillow again and crawling under the cover. Brittany closed her eyes and everything around her went black.

**Months Earlier:**

Brittany lay on her bed in her shorts and a tank top as she watched as a boy; that she had met that night at her friend Emily's house party, pull his jeans back on. A door in the front hallway slammed shut and Brittany could hear her parents yelling at each other.

"Is that your parents?" the boy asked nervously as he pulled his shirt back on looking nervously over at Brittany.

"Probably," Brittany shrugged as if it didn't phase her that her parents had walked in moments after she had hooked up with someone, and he would have to walk by them to get to the front door.

"Won't they-" he began to ask but Brittany cut him off.

"No. They won't even notice," she said, sitting up on her walked over to her and kissed her roughly on the lips.

"We should do this again sometime," he told her before grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door.

"Yeah..maybe," she replied and watched as he opened her bedroom door and walked right by her parents. Neither of them even acknowledging the boys presence. She fell back onto her bed and placed her headphones on, blaring the music to tune out her parents.

**Present:**

"Checks," Brittany heard, and she attempted to open her mouth to speak in her dream only to notice moments later as her eyes slowly opened that the voice came from reality. She turned towards the door to see a nurse with a flash light checking both beds, marking something off on her clipboard and than closing the door. Brittany heard her open another door and speak again.

"Rachel," she whispered.

"Huh?" Rachel replied, still half asleep.

"Why do they do that?

"Checks? They are just making sure no ones tried to escape,"

"How often do they come around?"

"Every two hours..Go to sleep,"

Brittany rolled back over on her bed and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I just posted a chapter yesterday but I stayed up all night and had inspiration to write another chapter - hope you like it and tell me what you think :). There's some Brittana in this one :)**

Okay in this chapter - the_ Italic_ is the past and the **Bold** is present :)

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up the next morning, and turned to see that Rachel was no longer in her bed and the bedroom door was wide open. She sighed heavily as she threw her legs over her bed, her feet landing flat on the floor. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom, where she saw a nurse standing guard.<br>"Can I take a shower?" Brittany asked and the nurse nodded, unlocking the door and stepping inside. "Do you have to stay in here?" she asked as the nurse walked towards a chair that was leaned against the wall.  
>"It's the rules. Plus, for patients who have tried to commit suicide we have to keep an extra close eye on,"<br>"I didn't try to kill myself," Brittany retorted, throwing her change of clothes on a chair next to the nurse and crossing her arms.  
>"That's something you talk about in therapy hon. But swallowing more than the recommended dose of sleeping pills, especially when you are not prescribed them sounds like a suicide attempt,"<br>"What happened to my right of privacy?" Brittany asked and the nurse just let out a laugh.  
>"Not in this place,"<p>

* * *

><p>After Brittany took a shower and got changed into a new pair of clothes, she stopped in her room to put her dirty clothes in a travel hamper her mother had packed in her suitcase and than she headed to the cafeteria for breakfast. When she got to the cafeteria she saw Rachel sitting on the opposite side of Quinn, a seat right next to her free. Quinn sat between Lauren and Mercedes, and Tina was on the other side of Lauren. Brittany walked up to the counter and was handed a tray with a sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water and she walked towards the table and took the seat next to Rachel.<br>"Hey," she said grabbing the water bottle and taking a sip.  
>"Hey," Rachel replied with a smile.<br>Arms wrapped around Rachel in an embrace and she shrieked, causing the entire cafeteria to look at her, including Brittany who now saw Santana standing above Rachel a devious smile on her face. "Ooops, I'm sorry Berry," she said with no emotion as she took her hands off the girl who got up quickly and ran out of the room. Brittany looked back at her food and felt Santana fall down into the seat next to her, the Latina's hand reached across and grabbed the apple from Brittany's plate and Brittany looked over at her as she took a large bite from it. The rest of the cafeteria went back to what they were doing, shaking their heads at Santana's behavior, "I'm Santana," the girl spoke as she finished chewing.  
>"I know," Brittany replied her eyes moving back to her food.<br>"And you are?"  
>"Brittany,"<br>"What are you looking at Fatbray?" Santana asked snatching something from Quinn's hand and Brittany looked up to see what looked like a scrapbook now in Santana's hand. Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder to see page after page of pictures of thin girls bodies with Quinn's own head tapped on top of them. Santana let out a laugh and Brittany couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous some of the pictures looked. Quinn let out a sob and snatched the scrapbook out of Santana's hand before getting up and tossing the food she didn't want onto Laurens plate; even though the adults were looking, before walking out of the room. Santana looked over at Brittany who was still laughing quietly to herself.  
>"You seem pretty cool Britt," Santana said and Brittany stopped laughing and smiled at her.<br>"Who wants to go outside?" Brittany heard a voice say loudly and she turned to see Dr. Pillsbury standing at the door before noticing that two of the girls were not in the room. "Well whoever wants to go out stand at the door with Blaine and I will go check to see if Rachel or Quinn would like to join us," she said and the girls all stood up from their seats and ran to the door besides Santana and Brittany. Brittany stood up slowly and made her way to the garbage to throw her uneaten food away, keeping the bottle of water. Santana took one last bite of the apple she had taken from Brittany before wiping her hands on her jeans. Brittany stood and looked at the door, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go out or not, but Santana was able to make that decision for her.  
>"Come on," Santana said intertwining her pinkie finger with Brittany's and Brittany followed.<p>

Five minutes later all of the girls followed Dr. Pillsbury out the door. Rachel staring down at Brittany and Santana's intertwined fingers. Quinn holding her scrapbook to her chest. Tina and Lauren deciding which card game they should play, and Mercedes eying a bracelet on Dr. Pillsbury's wrist. When they got outside Brittany saw that the boys were already out there. There was six boys; four playing football, one dancing on the further side of the grass where the boys were playing football, and one in a wheelchair watching everything that was going on around him with a sad expression. The boys stopped as they saw the girls walk out. Brittany felt Santana's pinkie release hers, and she watched as every girl went their separate ways including Santana who made her way towards a talk muscular boy with a mo-hawk. Quinn leaned against a tree in the shade and a blonde boy fell down in the grass next to her. Rachel walked over to a unusually tall brunette boy who had just thrown his jacket on the ground for her to sit on. Brittany was surprised to see Rachel sit down on the jacket with no hesitation or without having to clean it first. Lauren, Mercedes, and Tina sat down next to the boy in the wheelchair and a young Asian boy laid down on the grass next to Tina. Brittany looked around and saw a tree in the far corner that was still in Dr. Pillsbury's site and sat down, pulling her iPod out and placing her earbuds in her ears.  
>"Remember everyone stay in sight," she heard Dr. Pillsbury yell before finding a song she wanted to listen to and putting the volume up until the sounds of the outdoors where silent around her. She began singing to herself as she watch Santana flirting with the boy with the mo-hawk.<p>

Your fingertips across my skin

_Emily intertwined her fingers with Brittany's as they walked through the mall._

The palm trees swaying in the wind, images

**Brittany watched as Santana laughed at something the boy she was talking to said.**

You sang me Spanish lullabies

_Emily lay in the bed next to Brittany, an earbud in one ear as she listened to her iPod, singing every song that came on, out loud to Brittany._

The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick

**Santana looked over at Brittany for a very quick second, smiling at her before turning away and moving in closer to the boy.**

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

_"I can't believe he cheated on me," Emily told Brittany as they sat at the cafeteria in the mall._

I thought you'd want the same for me

_Brittany leaned in and kissed Emily on the lips and Emily quickly pushed her away._

Goodbye, my almost lover

_"What are you doing!" Emily yelled standing up from her chair._

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

_"I...I love you," Brittany spat out, the entire cafeteria at the mall now looking at them._

I'm trying not to think about you

**Santana turned around once again to look at Brittany.**

Can't you just let me be?

**The boy with the mo-hawk turned to look at Lauren, and Santana turned around and walked towards where Brittany was sitting.**

So long, my luckless romance

_Emily walked away from Brittany, leaving her sitting at the table by herself._

My back is turned on you

**Brittany smiled up at Santana as she got closer, taking one of the earbuds out of her ear.**

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

_Emily walked up to Brittany who was standing at her locker, the next morning. "I..I don't think we can be friends anymore," she told Brittany who was grabbing books out for her first few classes. _  
><em> "Why?" Brittany asked as she closed her locker, sadness in her voice.<em>  
><em> "I just can't," was all Emily said before walking away down the hall.<em>

Almost lovers always do

"What are you listening to?" Santana asked as she fell down on the grass next to Brittany, laying on her side and propping herself up on her shoulder, her hand against her cheek.  
>"Nothing now," Brittany said turning off her iPod, wrapping her headphones around it, and than placing it back in her jean pocket. "So whose who?" Brittany asked motioning around.<br>"Well I was just talking to Puck, than you have Asian kid whose Mike, cripple is Artie, Blondie is Sam, the Hulk is Finn, and dancing queen over there is Kurt," Santana said pointing with her finger to each one as she mentioned there name. "So what's your damage?" she asked and Brittany looked at her, confused by the question and Santana took notice of this. "What are you in here for?"  
>"I swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills," Brittany said, and she wasn't exactly sure why she was okay telling Santana this.<br>"Nice," was all Santana said, before laying back on the grass, her arms underneath her head.  
>"What about you?" she asked as if she didn't already know. She laid down in the same position as Santana next to her.<br>"They say I'm a sociopath..But I think I'm just misunderstood," Santana replied with a laugh and Brittany turned to look at Santana, her own face slightly red.  
>"You heard that?" Brittany asked.<br>"Isolation isn't sound proof. Nothing around here is," Santana told her. "So have you seen Figgins yet?"  
>"Who?"<br>"He's the the-rapist around here. You go to him and talks in his obnoxious accent and tries to ananlyze every feeling you have,"  
>"No, haven't seen any therapists yet,"<br>"Well than you have Dr. Sylvester, and she - she decides whether you get to leave or not. She's a bitch though, I've been here the longest out of everyone and she still says I am not ready to leave. It's like they think I'm going to kill someone,"  
>"Well than why are you here in the first place?<br>"You try being the parent of a kid who you find out has no emotion at all, who has a likely chance of becoming a violent or murderous person. Would you want to keep them? The only reason I'm still here is because this damn place gets money from the state for every patient who lives here,"  
>"That sucks," Brittany told her as she intertwined her fingers with Santana's.<br>"Touché," Santana said as she looked over at Brittany and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I'm sad that there was no Brittana kiss but I did like the locker scene between Brittany and Santana, and the fact that there was a lot of scenes with them together even if it was just as friends. I'm just looking forward to next season cause I know it will be epic! Damn Hiatus... lol Anyways, here's another chapter. This chapter has a little more Faberry than Brittana but don't worry I'm not straying away from them I just want to include all the characters.**

* * *

><p>After spending a few hours outside, and having to take part in some indoor activities the seven girls sat at the dinner table with plates of pasta in front of them. Santana and Brittany sat next to each other at one end of the table, Mercedes sat a few seats down from them, and the rest pushed their chairs down to the very end of the table so they would not have to deal with any of Santana's bullying. Brittany watched as Quinn pushed her food around on her plate, bringing a fork full of food up to her mouth every few minutes to make it look like she was actually eating but patiently waiting for the nurses to look away so she could toss the food onto Laurens plate. One by one as they finished with their dinner they threw their food out in the trash and left the room. Everyone but Quinn went to the living room to watch television. Santana fell down on the couch, and Brittany took the seat next to her. Rachel sat in her usual seat with a book in her lap, and Mercedes who had sat next to Brittany the night before was now at the table with Lauren and Tina as Lauren dealt out playing cards.<p>

"Do-Do-Don't steal any of my ca-ca-cards Mercedes, I just got a new de-de-deck today," Tina said as Lauren finished dealing out the cards and they all picked up their hand.

"Hey Stutters, keep it down over there. I'm trying to to watch tv," Santana said looking in the direction of the table. Tina looked down and took a deep breath in as if she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Cut it out Santana," Rachel said, and Santana took her eyes off Tina and moved them towards Rachel. She stood up from the couch and walked over to Rachel's chair, placing a hand on each arm rest as if trying to block Rachel from being able to escape.

"What did you say?" Santana asked and Brittany stood up and walked up behind her. Brittany had done this to make sure she could stop Santana from causing a fight, but Rachel took it as the two ganging up on her.

"I'm not afraid of you Santana," Rachel said, moving her glance away from Brittany and back to Santana.

"Well you should be," was all Santana said before backing away and walking back to the couch, Brittany following closely behind.

Rachel stood up from her chair and placed her book on the table next to her before walking down the hall towards her room. However, she stopped just before her door as she heard Quinn crying in her room. The door was wide open, as if she didn't care if anyone walked in on her crying or not, so Rachel walked in and saw the girl laying on her stomach sobbing into a pillow.

"Quinn?" she asked, and the girl immediately stopped crying.

"Go away Berry," she replied.

"Don't let Santana bother you. She's not worth it," Rachel said walking further into Quinn's room until she was standing right next to her bed. "And neither is Brittany. She just fell right in to the palm of Santana's hand," she continued. She wasn't in the cafeteria when the incident had happened but she heard Lauren and Mercedes talking about it while they were all outside.

"Yeah. Looks like Santana's found the perfect minion," Quinn said; turning over on her bed and looking up at Rachel, wiping the tears away from her eyes in the process. Rachel sat down at the end of Quinns bed. Quinn looked up at her in surprise but decided not to say anything, she laid back down and looked at the ceiling. Patiently waiting for Rachel to talk.

"You know Quinn," Rachel began to say, but stopped as if she wanted to think before she said anything "You're a very beautiful girl - and what your doing, it's not healthy," she continued and Quinn looked up at her once again. "I don't mean to be rude, but it's not very attractive and well.. You could die,"

"What do you care if I die Berry. I've been mean to you ever since you got here," Quinn said, propping herself up on her elbows and Rachel looked to see that Quinn was visibly shaking. Quinn took notice of this as well and sat directly up, throwing her legs over the side of her bed so she was sitting right next to Rachel, their thighs nearly touching.

"Santana's mean. You're just angry. Honestly Quinn, out of everyone here I think me and you are the most normal,"

Quinn laughed, "No ones normal in this place Berry," she said looking down at the ground.

Rachel nodded, and they sat their in silence for a few minutes until Rachel stood up. "Come on, let's go show Santana she can't get to you," Rachel said standing up off of Quinn's bed. Quinn smiled as she stood up off her bed, grabbing her sweatshirt that was on the floor and putting it on before following Rachel out the door.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said almost inaudibly as they got closer to the living room. Rachel stopped in shock of Quinn actually calling her by her first name and she turned around to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks,"

Rachel nodded and the two entered the living room. Rachel sat in her usual chair and Quinn sat down on the floor in front of her, making sure she was far enough away from Rachel to not touch her.

* * *

><p>An hour later the same hoarse voice from the night before called the girls for their medication. Santana stood up and held her pinkie out to Brittany, who hooked her pinkie around hers and they made their way down the hall.<p>

"If I had any food in my body I think I'd vomit," Quinn said quietly to Rachel as she stood up. Rachel smiled slightly as she stood up, following Quinn down the hallway.

"Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez," Nurse Bieste began to call out their names in an uninterested voice. Santana stepped up to the counter and grabbed the cup with the two tiny pills out of Nurse Bieste's hand and threw the two pills in her mouth, Nurse Bieste handed her a cup of water and she drank it before opening her mouth and showing Nurse Bieste that she had swallowed the pills but when she turned around to face Brittany she stuck up tongue out to reveal the two pills still on her tongue. She spit the pills out into her hand and slipped them into her jean pocket. "Brittany Pierce," Nurse Bieste called her name out and she stepped up and grabbed her pills without saying a word, she took a sip of water, placing the two pills under her tongue in the process before opening her mouth and showing Nurse Bieste that she had swallowed the pills. She turned around to Santana who gave her a suspicious look before Brittany spit the two pills out into her hand and placed them in her own pocket. Santana smiled and held her pinkie out to Brittany again as they made their way down the hall. They stopped in front of Quinn and Santana's room and Brittany let go of Santana's pinkie.

"In about an hour meet me at the door to the stairs, Blaine's on the night shift tonight and usually after checks he disappears for a while," Santana told her.

"Where does he go?' Brittany asked.

"Who knows, but I'll introduce you to the guys tonight - they are pretty cool," Santana said before walking into her room. Brittany waved goodbye before walking a few feet down to her and Rachel's bedroom door. Rachel stumbled in a few minutes after Brittany had laid down and closed the door not saying one word to Brittany. She grabbed her stickers once again and placed a sticker on the date before laying down on her bed and falling asleep. Brittany grabbed her iPod out from her jean pocket and placed her headphones on, trying to keep herself up so she could meet Santana in an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so before you kill me. There is Bartie [Brittany/Artie] and Pucktana[Puck/Santana] in this chapter. Don't worry this story is definitely Brittana, but I needed this for story progression. It pained me even to write it...Lol. Anyways, this is the new chapter, tell me what you think. I will probably be posting more the next two weeks since I barely have work and I will also have more fan fictions since the season is over and I need something to distract me from going into a serious Brittana meltdown. I currently have a story with TheRealCorpse that is on her page, so check it out - it's called X-Glee: Lima Heights. Also check out her stuff, she's really good. Although I am better...joking. I only say this because she thinks she's better than me. I think we are equally awesome. **

* * *

><p>After staring up at the ceiling and listening to her iPod for an hour Brittany finally checked the time and threw her legs over the side of her bed. Blaine had checked in on them just ten minutes earlier, but she wanted to make sure it was safe before she left her room. She slid her navy blue converse on to her feet and placed the iPod in the front pocket of her jeans. She looked over at Rachels bed to make sure that she was still asleep and made her way towards the bedroom door. She opened it slightly and peeked out, just to make sure no one was there and when she felt that the coast was clear she stepped out of the door and made her way down the hall. She could already see that no one was at the front door, but she continued to make her way towards it, figuring Santana was probably running late. When she finally got to the door she leaned back against it and patiently waited for Santana to show up.<p>

A moment later she felt the door behind her slowly open and she jumped up to keep from falling, only to feel someone pull her back. A second later she was thrown against the wall, and her mouth was covered by someones hand. She looked up after recovering from the shock to see Santana looking at her with a smile on her face. The Latina placed her index finger to her own mouth, signaling for Brittany to be quiet and moved her hand away from the girls mouth. Brittany took a few deep breathes before Santana hooked her pinkie with her own and they made their way down the stairs to the first floor.

"How are we going to get in?" Brittany whispered as they reached the first floor landing. Santana let go of Brittany's pinkie and Brittany watched as Santana pulled out what looked like a credit card and knelt down in front of the boys corridor door. A minute later the door swung open, and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her inside. Brittany noticed that no one was sitting at the nurses station, and she wondered if anyone ever did their job around here. It made Brittany's hope to escape this place so much easier. Santana pulled her down the hallway and they stopped at a door that had a sign saying 'PARTIE' on the front. "They are having a party?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head with a smile.

"No Puck and Artie are room mates. That's their names put together," she whispered to her and Brittany just nodded her head. Santana knocked gently on the door and only a second later the door swung open and Puck stood in the threshold with only a pair of sweatpants on. He stepped aside letting the two girls in and smiled at Brittany but Brittany saw Santana look at Puck and that let her know that Puck was her property whether he said so or not. So as she stepped inside the room she walked over to Artie's bed. The boy laid motionless in his bed, but his eyes were open so she knew that he was awake.

"Hey," she said smiling at the boy. He looked up at her with what seemed like a forced smile. Brittany turned away from him to see Santana now kissing Puck roughly, leading him to his own bed not wasting any time. Watching Santana kiss Puck gave Brittany a nauseous feeling so she turned back to the boy laying on the bed and smiled at him. "You wanna?" she asked, nodding towards Santana and Puck and the boy propped himself up on his elbows, a larger smile on his face.

"No ones ever asked me-" he said. Brittany smiled at him before climbing on top of him and starting to kiss him on the lips, her eyes darting towards Puck and Santana every few minutes. She watched as Santana started to take off articles of clothing as if it didn't matter that there was two other people in the room.

"Your beautiful," she heard Puck say and the wave of nausea came over her once again. She backed away from Arties lips.

"Don't give me that crap," she heard Santana reply back, before she began kissing him roughly again. Brittany watched as Santana's hands trailed down the boys chest and Brittany found herself wishing she could be Puck at that very moment, but she wasn't giving time to fantasize as she heard Artie speak.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she moved her eyes back to the boy she was on top of.

"Sorry," she replied before going back to kissing him, trying to get her mind of the Latina just a few feet away from her.

After what felt like hours, but really knowing that it was only an hour she fell down in the bed next to Artie and pulled her clothes back on. She helped the other boy pull his pants back on, trying to distract herself from the moans coming from the other bed.

"So what are you here for?" she asked him.

"Manic Depression, attempted suicide. You?" he replied.

She took a deep breathe in, not really wanting to talk about herself she continued to talk to him. "You don't look depressed," she said looking over at him to see a large smile on his face.

"I think you've just cured me," he joked. "So what about you?" he asked once again but Brittany was distracted as the moaning from the other bed finally stopped and Santana stood up and began to pull her clothes back on, as she smiled over at Brittany. Brittany quickly looked away and stared back up at the ceiling

"We should probably get going," Santana told her as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, sitting up and jumping over Artie. She slid her sneakers back on and turned towards Artie.

"It was nice to meet you," she said to him and he smiled at her.

"You too," he replied.

Brittany said nothing to Puck, she just waited for Santana to finish getting dressed and when Santana stuck her pinkie out to Brittany she hooked her pinkie around hers and they walked out the door.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Santana asked and Brittany looked up to see Blaine coming out of a room, pulling his pants up.

"What are you two doing down here?" he asked and Santana laughed.

"We should ask you the same thing. But I think it's obvious," she retorted and his face blushed a dark red, a moment later a boy that Brittany remembered Santana calling Kurt poked his head out the threshold.

"Oh dear God," he said before turning back into his room.

"Okay, listen. I won't mention this to Dr. Pillsbury as long as you two promise not to mention this to her either," he said finally straightening up. Santana and Brittany shared a glance.

"How about you convince Dr. Pillsbury to allow the boys and girls on an outing outside of the hospital area and we'll call it even," Santana said. Blaine sighed heavily but nodded his head.

"Alright. Alright. Now let's get back upstairs, the nurse who covers this corridor is going to be back here any minute," Blaine said and Santana and Brittany followed him out the boys corridor door and back up the stairs. When they got back to the second floor, Blaine made his way back to the nurses station and Brittany and Santana made their way back to their rooms. They stopped in front of Santana's door and Brittany smiled at her.

"Thanks for tonight. It was fun," she said, but a part of her was lying she just hoped Santana wouldn't catch that.

"No problem," Santana said before leaning in and kissing Brittany gently on the lips. Brittany tried to kiss back but Santana pulled back quickly. "See you tomorrow," she said before opening her bedroom door and disappearing into her room. Leaving Brittany standing there to think. She turned around and walked towards her room, taking the sleeping pill she had tucked away in her jean pocket out and tossing it in the back of her mouth. She swallowed it just as she opened the door to her bedroom. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight without the help of medication and as she made her way towards her bed after closing the door she felt the side effects of the medication start to kick in. She fell back on to her bed with out pulling the covers on and closed her eyes, everything around her going black.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know. I haven't posted in forever. I've been visiting friends and family. Also had the New Kids on The Block/Backstreet Boys and Glee Live concerts to go too. :P Hope you like this chapter and sorry if there is any typos. Just wanted to get it up here.**

* * *

><p>Brittany woke the next morning to see someone sitting at the end of her bed. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, leaning against the headboard of her bed. When her vision finally became unblurred she saw that the person sitting at the end of her bed was Santana. She looked around the rest of the room, Rachel was once again no where in sight.<p>

"Finally you're up," Santana said smiling at her.

"How long have you been in here?" Brittany asked curiously, running a hand through her hair. Santana stood up and motioned with her hands for Brittany to move over. Brittany scooted over and Santana fell down on the bed next to her.

"Only for ten minutes. I didn't want to wake you up. Your adorable when you sleep," she replied and Brittany blushed slightly, she turned her head away before feeling Santana's hand on her turned Brittany's face so she was now looking at her and smiled. "You okay?" she asked and Brittany shrugged.

"Yeah. Just have some stuff on my mind," she replied.

"Like?" Santana questioned, giving Brittany a nervous look.

"Like the fact that I'm hungry," she lied before throwing her legs over Santana's and jumping up off her bed. Santana frowned as she stood up next to the blonde. "What time is it?"

"When I came in here it was around ten," she told her. Brittany nodded and walked towards her bureau and grabbed out a change of clothes. Brittany made her way to the door before noticing that Santana was speaking, "You know you can change in here right. Who would you rather change in front of, me or some creepy old nurse?" she asked. At that moment Brittany would say the nurse. She felt insecure around Santana, especially after last night. Santana took notice of Brittany's nervous expression and smiled, "Come on you got to see me last night. It's no fair," she said with a pout.

"It's not my fault you were busy having sex with Puck," she retorted.

"Jealous?" Santana asked, biting down on her bottom lip with a smile.

"Not even remotely," Brittany lied, opening the door and walking down the hallway towards the bathroom.

"You're a tease you know that," Santana said with a laugh as she walked out of Brittany's room and watched as she walked down the hall.

When Brittany had taking a shower and gotten changed she headed to the cafetaria. She saw Quinn sitting at the table, pushing around the food on her plate. Brittany walked up the counter and the woman at the counter poured her cereal into a styrafoam bowl, and gave her an apple and a bottle of orange juice. Brittany turned around after grabbing her food and made her way towards the table, sitting down across the table from Quinn. Quinn did not look up, and just continued to play with her food.

"What are you still doing here?" Brittany asked as she began to eat her cereal.

"Dr. Pillsbury won't let me leave until I eat something," she nodded towards the window and Brittany noticed that Dr. Pillsbury was sitting at a chair near the window with her arms crossed watching Quinn.

"Oh," was all Brittany said before going back to eat. When she had finished eating she threw her trash out into the trash can and took the seat across from Quinn. "I'm sorry about the other day," she said sincerly and Quinn looked up at her.

"What are you - bipolar?" Quinn asked putting her fork down.

"I don't know what I am," Brittany replied, looking down. She hadn't noticed until she looked down at her hands that she was picking at her finger nails. "You're lucky you know that," Brittany started and Quinn gave her a confused look but didn't speak. "You can probably eat a few times and they'll probably let you out of this place. People like Santana and maybe even me - we're screwed," she whispered and Quinn looked down at her food.

"You think so?" she whispered back, moving her fork through the eggs that were on her plate. Brittany figured they were probably cold by now.

"Probably," she said before standing up once again. She grabbed her bottle of orange juice and turned around to walk out the door. She took one last glance back and saw Quinn take a bite of a piece of toast and a large smile appeared on Dr. Pillsbury's face. Brittany didn't stick around to see what happened next, and headed to the living room. Where she saw Santana spread out on the couch watching the television, Rachel reading her book, and Lauren and Tina sitting at the usual table playing cards. Brittany walked over to the couch and Santana smiled up at her as she moved her legs so Brittany could sit down.

"Where's Mercedes?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Helping Mr. Schu get stuff ready for Glee Club today," Rachel replied to the question she knew Brittany wasn't asking her.

"Probably stealing more money from his wallet," Santana added in and Rachel laughed. Brittany wasn't sure if she had missed something while she had been eating breakfast or if mood swings were a normal thing in the psych ward. Santana placed her legs on Brittany's lap, and she realized that her legs were completly visible. She looked up to notice Santana was wearing black shorts and a skin tight white tee shirt.

"Are you trying to tease me now?" Brittany leaned over and whispered so no one else could hear.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Santana replied.

Brittany was about to respond when Dr. Pillsbury and Quinn walked into the room.

"You all ready for Glee Club today?" Dr. Pillsbury asked, a little to excitedly. Santana threw her head back on the couch and let out a deep sigh.

"I don't think I can today Dr. P. Feeling a little under the weather," she told her and Brittany looked back over at her.

"Come on. It's my first day at Glee Club, and I don't want to go alone," Brittany said and Rachel cleared her throat.

"You wouldn't be going alone, you'd be with us," she said in a slightly annoyed tone. Brittany wasn't sure if Rachel was jealous or if Rachel just really didn't like Santana.

"Please- I've been told I'm a very sexy dancer. Don't you wanna see that?" Brittany whispered to Santana who smiled widely at this comment.

"On second thought. You know I'm feeling so much better," she replied and the two of them got up from the couch at the same time and hooked pinkies.

"Fantastic," Dr. Pillsbury said before turning to walk out the door. The girls following behind.

They exited the second floor corridor and made their way up the steps to the third floor. They walked through the door on the third floor landing. Brittany saw a man who looked to be in his early thirties digging through his bag and Merecedes sitting in a chair with her arms crossed, looking up at them once they walked in.

"Mercedes. I thought I told you to help Mr. Schuester get things ready not steal his possessions," Dr. Pillsbury said and the girls behind her laughed before taking a seat. At her voice Mr. Schuester looked up at her with a large smile on his face.

"Em-Em-Emma. Hey!" he said excitedly and Brittany held back a laugh as she leaned over towards Santana.

"Does he have a stuttering problem to?" she asked and Santana smiled.

"No. He just can't control himself," she replied back.

A moment later Brittany heard the bell of an elevator go off and she turned around to see an elevator door open. A woman in nurses clothing, that she had never seen before pushed Artie out of the elevator and he rolled himself up next to Brittany with a smile. She scooted over in her chair closer to Santana to let Artie sit on the other side of her. The rest of the boys walked through the door followed by Blaine and they all took a seat in the open chairs. Puck falling down into the seat next to Santana, throwing his arm on the back of her chair. Brittany rolled her eyes, but watched as Santana turned to talk to Puck.

"Hey guys. How are you all doing this week?" Mr. Schuester asked and Brittany watched as Emma smiled longingly at him. His eyes stopped on Brittany, and he gave her a smile. "You must be new. I'm Mr. Schuester," he said walking over to her and sticking his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand.

"I'm Brittany," she replied.

"Okay Brittany. Well usually when we have someone new here we have them sing a song of their choice. So get on up here," he told her and she shook her head.

"No, I'm okay." she told him looking down at the ground.

"Come on. Have to get rid of that anxiety," he said, grabbing a chair and sitting in the middle of the room.

"I'm not anxious. I'm just not a singer, more of a dancer. I wouldn't mind showing off my dance moves if someone else sang," she replied looking around the room for someone to volunteer but no one did. All of a sudden she saw a hand shoot up next to her and looked over with a smile.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Definitely. As long as you are okay with rap," Artie replied with a laugh.

"Cool," she replied standing up. She grabbed the back of his wheel chair and wheeled him over to where Mr. Schuester was sitting. He got up and moved his chair so he was sitting next to Dr. Pillsbury and Brittany turned to look at Santana. Her face was turned away from Puck who was whisperng something in her ear but her arms were crossed and it looked as though she was giving Artie a death glare. Brittany smiled but turned back to Artie.

"What song you have in mind?" she asked and he rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger as if he was thinking.

"Stronger by Kanye?" he asked with a shrug and she nodded.

Artie nodded towards Mike who was still sitting in his chair and the boy stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Drop a beat Chang," Artie said looking up at him and he nodded before beat boxing the beat to the song. He stopped and began to sing the beginning of the song as Brittany began to dance.

**Mike:**

Work it, make it, do it,

Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!

Mike/Over Artie who begins to sing.

Work it harder, make it better,

do it faster, makes us stronger,

more than ever, never over,

Our work is never over.

**Artie:**

Now that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

'cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

'cause I can't get much wronger

Man I've been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on you

**Mike:**

Work it, make it, do it,

Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!

**Artie:**

I need you right now

I need you right now

Let's get lost tonight

You could be my black Kate Moss tonight

Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight

And you don't give a fuck what they all say right?

Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior

Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore

I ask 'cause I'm not sure

Do anybody make real shit anymore?

Bow in the presence of greatness

'cause right now thou has forsaken us

You should be honored by my lateness

That I would even show up to this fake shit

So go ahead go nuts go ape shit

Especially in my pastel on my bape shit

Act like you can't tell who made this

New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters

**Artie:**

Now that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

'cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

'cause I can't get much wronger

Man I've been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on you

**Mike:**

Work it, make it, do it,

Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!

**Artie:**

I need you right now

I need you right now

Me likey

I don't know if you got a man or not,

If you made plans or not

God put me in the plans or not

I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot

But I know that God put you in front of me

So how the hell could you front on me?

There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me

I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?

This is Louis Vuitton Don night

So we gonna do everything that Kan like

Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike

Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike

And she'll do anything for the limelight

And we'll do anything when the time's right

Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

**Artie:**

Now that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

'cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

'cause I can't get much wronger

Man I've been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on you

**Mike:**

Work it, make it, do it,

Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!

**Artie:**

I need you right now

I need you right now

You know how long I've been on you?

Since Prince was on Apollonia

Since OJ had Isotoners

Don't act like I never told you

Don't act like I never told you

Don't act like I never told you

Don't act like I never told you

Don't act like I never told you

Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

**Artie:**

Now that don't kill me

Can only make me stronger

I need you to hurry up now

'cause I can't wait much longer

I know I got to be right now

'cause I can't get much wronger

Man I've been waitin' all night now

That's how long I've been on you

**Mike:**

Work it, make it, do it,

Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!

**Artie:**

I need you right now

I need you right now

I need you right now

I need you right now

You know how long I've been on you?

Since Prince was on Apollonia

Since OJ had Isotoners

Don't act like I never told you

Never told you

Never told you

Never told you

Never told you

**Mike:**

Never Over

Never Over

Never Over

Never Over

Never Over

Never Over

Work it, make it, do it,

Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!

"Woo!" Mr. Schuester said loudly, beginning to clap and the rest of the room joined in. Santana bit down on her bottom lip with a smile as she looked over at the sweat covered Brittany who attempted but failed to fix her hair as she looked over at the Latina. She smiled back and inhaled deeply, slightly out of breathe. She high fived both Artie and Mike and walked over to her chair, watching Santana who could not take her eyes off her the entire time she walked towards her chair. She sat down at Santana smiled at her.

"That was hot," Santana told her, pushing Puck's face away from her ear.

"Told you," Brittany replied wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"That was excellent," Mr. Schuester replied as Mike sat back down in his seat next to Tina and Lauren and Artie rolled over next to Brittany.

"Whose next?" he asked and Rachel's hand threw her hand up in the air.


	8. Update

Hey everyone. Hope you are still reading, sorry I haven't posted in a while I was on vacation and the internet connection where I was staying wasn't that great. But now I'm back so I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, heres the new chapter. Thank you everyone so much for reading. Your reviews are great and mean alot. Who can't wait til September 20th for Glee to come back!**

* * *

><p>"Brittany you have therapy with Dr. Figgin's in an hour," Dr. Pillsbury told Brittany as she looked down at her watch just after the girls had gotten back to their corridor after Glee Club.<p>

"Okay," Brittany replied, nervously looking over at Santana who stood next to her. Santana smiled, and there was something about her smile that made Brittany relax, she looked down at their hooked pinkies and smiled back at her before walking towards the living room. Dr. Pillsbury left them at the door to the living room and quickly made her way back to the nurses station.

"I bet her and Schue are gonna get it on," Mercedes said and the whole room erupted in laughter. Santana and Brittany took their usual seats on the couch, Quinn and Rachel decided to join Lauren and Tina for a game of cards and Mercedes sat in the chair that Rachel usually sat in. The table filled with congratulations and discussion on how Quinn was able to eat two pieces of toast and a few forkfulls of eggs and Rachel placed her hand gently on the blondes. This shocked Brittany seeing as how Rachel seemed to keep herself from touching anyone unless she cared about them or showed any attraction toward them like she did Finn but Brittany decided not to question it. She just looked back over at Santana who smiled at her before picking up the remote on the coffee table and turning her eyes towards the television as a show came on. She showed zero interest in what was going on at the table only a few feet from her, except for the grim look on her face that Brittany realized was jealousy. Jealousy because Santana had probably realized that Quinn was one step closer to leaving this place and Santana didn't know if she'd ever leave.

"I'm glad you listened to what I said," Rachel said, and this caught Brittany's attention who moved her gaze away from Santana and back at the table. Quinn turned to smile at her, but Brittany had just nodded as if to say she should let Rachel take all the credit. Rachel moved her hand away quickly, feeling as though she had done something wrong.

"Yeah. It meant alot," Quinn replied with a smile before picking up her cards that Lauren had just dealt. Rachel pulled the sleeves over her sweatshirt over her hands and scooped her cards off the table.

"Oh why don't you-" Santana began to say before Brittany threw her hand gently against the Latina's mouth.

"Be nice," Brittany said and Santana nodded before pulling Brittany's hand away from her mouth.

"Someone's whipped," Quinn said, a devious smile on her face as though she finally had something to one up Santana. Brittany could feel Santana's legs begin to move quickly off her lap and Brittany stood up before Santana could make a run towards Quinn.

"B- get out of my way. This girl obviously does not know what goes on in Lima Heights" Santana said. Brittany was confused at Santana's statement but grabbed hold of both of her hands and shook her own head.

"Let's go to my room. You can cool down,"

"Fine,"

The two walked out of the living room and they heard a few whispers from the girls but Brittany dragged Santana down the hall as quickly as possible. They reached her room and Brittany swung the door open, the doorknob hitting the wall behind it. She pulled Santana into the room before slamming the door shut and pushing her up against wall.

"You said cool down. This seems more like heatin-," Santana began to say with a smile before Brittany's lips pressed roughly against hers. Brittany had figured this would distract Santana from all her anger, but she had also been wanting to do that ever since Santana had kissed her the night before. Santana grabbed hold of Brittany's shirt and pulled her closer so there was nearly an inch between the two of them. Brittany placed her hands on the back of Santana's neck as she deepened the kiss but Santana backed away from the kiss and Brittany looked at her with sadness in her eyes. She felt like she was being rejected again but the words that came out Santana's mouth next made her smile, "Let's move this to the bed," Santana said pushing Brittany backwards towards the bed they had been sitting on that morning. Brittany moved in to kiss her once again, and Santana began to unbutton the blondes shirt before pushing her down on the bed. She smiled up at Santana, propping herself up on her elbows as the Latina climbed ontop of her, stradling her legs. Santana moved down and began kissing Brittany gently on the neck as she finally got the last button undone on her shirt. Brittany moved her hands underneath Santana's shirt, resting her hands on her waist and pulling her closer and Santana moved her lips down Brittany's neck as she removed the girls shirt and threw it on the floor next to the bed. Wasting no time she reached behind her back and attempted to unclasp her pink and black pock-a-dotted bra, but before she could Brittany shifted her weight and turned both her and Santana over so she was now ontop.

"You're enjoying this," Santana said with a smile and Brittany nodded before pressing her lips up against Santana's once again as she grabbed onto the hem of Santana's shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor next to her own. She looked down at the Latina's body and ran her hand up her toned stomach.

"You're so hot," Brittany said with a smile and Santana laughed as she pulled Brittany into a kiss. Just as Santana reached behind Brittany's back to unclasp her bra the bedroom door opened.

"Che-" they heard a woman say and Brittany jumped off of Santana and grabbed her shirt of the floor, holding it infront of her body. Santana just laid on the bed, placing one arm behind her head as she waved a hand at the nurse standing at the door with her mouth open in shock. "Dr. Pillsbury will be finding out about this," the nurse said before writting something on a piece of paper and leaving the room without closing the door. Santana reached out for Brittany's hand but Brittany quickly moved away.

"What?" Santana asked, surprised at Brittany's quick change in behaviour. She watched as the blonde quickly put her shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"I should head out to therapy," she said and Santana sat up on the bed.

"Why? You were all into it a minute ago?" she said sounding slightly frustrated.

"I- Dr. Pillsbury- anyone could walk in," she mixed sentences together but Santana was able to piece it together to undestand what she was trying to say.

"So...Who gives a fuck?" she asked.

"You don't get it," was all Brittany said before running from the room.

Santana sighed heavily as she picked her shirt up off the floor, but before she could pull it over her head Rachel and Quinn walked into the room.

"It's a really good book, you'll love-" Rachel said as she walked in the room but stopped mid sentence as she saw Santana standing there half naked. Quinn let out a small laugh, and Santana pulled her shirt on over head. She gave them both an angry glare before walking out of the room.

"Santana," Dr. Pillsbury called out from the nurses station as she looked in her reflection of the glass trying to fix her hair.

_'It seems as though we weren't the only ones getting it on, Mercedes was right.' _Santana thought to herself with a smile. "Yeah. Yeah. I know," Santana yelled back as she walked towards the nurses station. "What's it gonna be today? Isolation? Cleaning duty?" she said as she plopped down in Dr. Pillsbury's chair behind her desk. Dr. Pillsbury sighed but did not bother telling Santana to move and just sat down in the chair infront of the desk.

"We do not condone sexual behavior of any kind here. You know that," Dr. Pillsbury started, crossing her arms across her chest as though she was guilty of exactly what she was saying, and Santana took notice of this.

"Yes. I'm sure you don't," Santana retorted as she rested her feet ontop of the desk. "Now is this for everyone? Or just you know - the teens?" she asked in a stern voice as she folded her hands together.

"For everyone of course," Dr. Pillsbury replied, as she cleared her throat.

"Right...So any punishment that is giving to teens here for having sexual relations I should assume will also be giving to those adults who choose to have sexual intercourse in the nurses station of their work place, or in say a patients room - hypathetically speaking of course," Santana said trying to use some of the 'adult' lingo she had heard the nurses say over the time she had been at the psychward.

"Don't play smart with me Ms. Lopez," Dr. Pillsbury said, sitting up straight and uncrossing her arms.

"Oh I'm not playing," Santana said, moving her legs back down onto the floor so she could glance directly in the eyes of Dr. Pillsbury. She was surprised she hadn't asked what Santana had meant about 'a patients room' but she figured that Dr. Pillsbury probably didn't believe her.

"After dinner you will be put in isolation for twenty-four hours,"

"You've got nothing new? Come on Dr. P you're killing me, you think you'd realize by now that isolation just doesn't work on a lost cause like me," she told her.

Dr. Pillsbury stood up and walked around and placed her hand on the desk infront of Santana "But congratulations you also scored Brittany her first night in a seperate isolation room. Maybe you'll feel a little remorse for that,"

Santana let out a nervous laugh as she rolled her eyes and looked up at Dr. Pillsbury "I don't care about her," she said, crossing her arms around her chest. "I can't care about anyone, remember?"

"No you see Santana. I don't believe that's true. You may not like the majority of people around you, you might actually hate the majority of them but you don't look at Brittany the way you look at anyone else around here. I've seen the way you look at her," Dr. Pillsbury told her.

"She's fun to fool around with,"

"You don't look at Noah in that same way. Yes Santana I know about your late night hook ups with Noah, we may not condone sexual behavior but it isn't like we don't expect some patients to not be able to control their impulses," Dr. Pillsbury stated as she backed away from the desk and went back to the chair she had been sitting in before. "You may not believe it but many of the nurses here actually care about keeping you kids healthy, that's why you are still here,"

"Can I go now?" Santana asked, standing up from the chair and Dr. Pillsbury nodded. Santana quickly walked out of the room and made her way towards her bedroom, she walked by the living room and Rachel and Quinn were back at the table whispering to the other girls who were crowded around the table. Santana knew what they were talking about but she continued to walk towards her room. When she got to her room, she walked in and slammed the door; more for dramatic effect in hopes that Quinn would take that as a sign to stay away from the room for a while, and she fell down on to her bed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to get the new chapter up. I've had severe writers block. Anyways...Hope you like this chapter.** **Glee in 2 months!**

* * *

><p>Brittany followed behind Dr. Pillsbury as they left the front doors of the psychiatric ward and walked outide onto the grounds. Brittany watched as Dr. Pillsbury waved to a few of the nurses that stood guard on the ground.<p>

"You will be placed in isolation tonight," Dr. Pillsbury turned to look at her as they walked towards the front gate. Brittany did not say anything back, she just nodded before placing her hands inside her jeans pockets and looked down at the ground. They walked through the front gate and onto a cement path. Brittany had realiazed that she didn't pay much attention the day she had arrived at the psychiatric ward because she did not remember the buildings that were now across the street from them. They walked across the street and into a small brick building. Dr. Pillsbury motioned for Brittany to sit down before waling into one of the two open doors. Brittany looked at the door behind her, contemplating whether to walk out now before turning and walking towards the chairs. She fell down into a chair in the corner of the room and crossed her arms with a sigh. She figured that they probably had guards surrounding the area, and trying to escape would be useless.

A moment later Dr. Pillsbury walked out of the other room and walked over towards Brittany.

"Dr. Figgins is ready to see you," she said and Brittany stood up off her chair and headed towards the office. She took one last glance in the direction she had just been sitting to see Dr. Pillsbury still standing there. Brittany figured she was probably waiting to see if she would actually go in. She walked into the office and closed the door behind her, seeing a middle aged man sitting behind a desk, a manila colored envelope on infront of him. He looked up from the manilla folder and smiled at her.

"Hello you must be Brittany," he said, motioning with his hand for her to sit down. Brittany had realized in that moment that Santana had been right, Dr. Figgins did have a funny accent. She walked towards the chair infront of his desk and sat down. Looking around the room to try and avoid eye contact with him. Eye contact meant conversation and she didn't really feel like talking.

"I've been looking over your folder," he said and Brittany looked at him but didn't say anything. "You used to get good grades, had good friends, were involved in a lot of school activities...What happened?" he asked looking up from her folder.

"High school," was all she said. She figured if she at least showed some interest in the conversation he wouldn't pressuer her into answering more questions. She watched as he scribbled something down in the folder.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

'Why is this building seperated from the other one?" she tried to change the subject. Once again Dr. Figgins wrote something down in his folder. "Why do you keep doing that?" she asked slightly annoyed at his taking of notes.

"Why do you keep doing that?" he echoed, looking down at the arm rest of the chairs. She didn't understand his question until she looked down at her hand on the arm rest. Realizing she was banging her wrist off the front of the arm rest she placed both of her hands on her lap before looking up at him again.

"What made you decide to become a therapist?" she asked yet another question.

Dr. Figgins shut the folder on his desk angrily before taking off the glasses her wore on his face. He looked up at Brittany, "I will not play this game with you Ms. Pierce," he said in an annoyed tone. He cleaned the lenses of his glassses before putting them back on.

"Why?" Brittany asked, biting at her bottom lip to hold back a laugh.

"Because I ask thequestions around here. Not you," he said angrily.

"So when I arrived here I lost my rights to the second commandment?" she asked, playing dumb.

"You mean ammendment?" And the second ammendment is the right to bare arms. The first ammendment is freedom of speech if that was what you were meaning to say. I hope a girl like you wouldn't want to carry a gun around,"

Just as she had hoped she had managed to turn the conversation around. "Why cause I'm crazy?"

"I didn't say that,"

"You were thinking it,"

He sighed heavily, not saying another word. They sat in silence for five minutes until he picked up the phone and diealed a number.

"Yes. Dr. Pillsbury?" he said and a second went by before he started talking again. "Ms. Pierce is ready to leave," he said and Brittany let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. Yes. I will talk to you when you arrive," he said before hanging up the phone and throwing Brittany's folder into the top drawer of his desk. "You know Ms. Pierce you should try to find friends who are looking out for your well being," he told her and Brittany looked up at him, confused.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked, wondering if nothing was private in the psych ward.

"Don't think I don't know where you got that attitude from," he retorted "Ms. Lopez is not a person you want to be friends with," he added.

"So I've been told," Brittany replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

"You like you don't care," he told her.

"It's not that I don't care. I just don't believe any of you who are saying it. Doctors judge by mental behavior and teenagers judge by a persons attitude towards them. I'd rather find out who Santana is on my own. Thanks though," she replied.

Dr. Figgins opened his mouth to say something when Dr. Pillsbury walked in. "Brittany you can wait in the other room while we talk," Dr. Pillsbury told her. Brittany wasted no time, she jumped up from the chair and alked out into the other room. The doctors whispers trailing behind her. She stood at the door, watching as several cars drove by. Wondering where there were coming from. She opened the door slightly before hearing Dr. Pillsbury come up behind her.

"Brittany," she said in a disapproving tone.

"Just getting fresh air," she lied before opening the door and walking outside in the direction of the psych ward. Dr. Pillsbury following closely behind.

When they got back to the psych ward Brittany headed straight for her room. Not wanting to be around anyone.

"Remember after dinner tonight, isolation," Dr. Pillsbury yelled out as she walked by the parlor. Brittany heard the laughter of the other girls and quickly looked in to see if Santana was there, but she wasn't so she continued to walk in the direction of her room. When she walked inside she slammed the door shut and laid down on her bed. She sighed heavily as tears began to fall down her face.

**[Santana's Room]**

Santana sat up on her bed as she heard the door in the room next door slam. '_Brittany must be back from therapy' _she thought to herself. She contemplated going in there and trying to continue what they had started earlier, but as she stood up to walk out of the room, she heard Brittany crying through the walls. Now all she wanted to do was comfort her. She walked out of her room and walked the few feet to Brittany's door. She opened it slowly, peaking in to see Brittany lying on her bed, facing the wall. Santana closed the door slowly behind her.

"You okay Britt?' she asked as she walked towards the bed but Brittany did not move or say anything. She walked over to the bed, sitting down just above her head. "Come here," she said and helped Brittany to sit up. Brittany allowed Santana to move her around, and smiled up at her through tears as Santana rested Brittanys head on her lap. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Santana asked, knowing she probably wouldn't, but figuring it was worth a try anyways.

"No," Brittany said through sobs. She closed her eyes, tears still falling down her face.

"Okay," Santana responded. Running her hands through the blondes hair as she hummed the beat to a song.

_Oh what the hell she said_

_I just can't win for losing_

_And she lays back down_

Brittany opened her eyes to look up at Santana. She had yet to hear the girl sing, and she realized that she not only had a beautiful voice but a soothing one as well. Santana smiled back down at her but continued to sing.

_Man there's so many times_

_I don't know what I'm doing_

_Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the night_

_Can make you blind_

_I can just imagine_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_But if she feels bad then I do too_

_So I let her be_

Santana smiled down at Brittany again, using a hand to rub the tears off her cheeks.

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_She sits down and stares into the distance_

_And it takes all night_

_And i know i could break her concentration_

_But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon_

_She rubs her eyes_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_

_And there's something less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_So I sit down and I cry too_

_And don't let her see_

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_She shuts out the night_

_Tries to close her eyes_

_If she can find daylight_

_She'll be alright_

_She'll be alright_

_Just not tonight_

_And she says oh_

_I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win it_

_Hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

"Aww how cute," Santana heard a familiar voice say, and she looked up at the door to see Rachel and Quiin.

"Fuck you Berry," she retorted, but Brittany sat up from her lap and rubbed her eyes.

"You know you'd like to," Quinn replied with a smirk. Santana stood up quickly, rushing at Quinn. She pushed her up against the wall and held her arm against her chest. She didn't know how long Quinn and Rachel had been standing there watching them, but she was getting sick of Quinns remarks.

"Don't test me Quinn," she said, holding her tight against the wall.

Quinn was shocked to hear Santana call her by her first name, but that didn't stop her from saying something back to her. "Careful there Satan. Wouldn't want to land yourself another night in isolation," she paused and looked over towards Brittany. Brittany had seemed nice to her this morning, but she wasn't going to forget how Brittany had treated her before hand and she knew the one thing that would bother Santana the most was saying something about Brittany. "You wouldn't want to keep Brittany alone with us and our crazy selves. God knows what will happen," she finished.

Santana released her hold on Quinn and looked away. "Good girl," Quinn said, enjoying the control she now had over Santana. Santana cleanched her fist, but did nothing and turned towards Brittany.

"Come on B," she said before walking out of the room, Brittany following behind until she caught with her and linked there pinkies together.


	11. Update 2

Hey everyone. So I have had a lot of personal stuff going on and haven't been in the mood to write. But let me know if your still interested in seeing more and I will definetly write more. :D


	12. Chapter 10

**I know... It's been forever since I've updated - don't be made :). I've just have had a lot of personal things going on, and didn't really feel like writing. Plus I had no inspiration. But since Glee is returning in a few weeks maybe my inspiration will come back. Here's hoping :). Thank you all for your support, and for continuing to read this story. It means a lot. If there is anything you would like to see in this story or anything you would like me to change let me know. I'm open to suggestions. :)**

* * *

><p>What felt like days later; when in reality it was only a day, Santana finally heard the clicking noise from a door opening. She had been in isolation so many times that it seemed like an alarm clock to her. She sat up and looked towards the door. It slowly opened, and Blaine stood there looking down at her. She stood up with a devious smirk on her face, walking out of the door and seeing Brittany leaning against the wall a few feet away from her. Her smirk faded into a smile and she waved a hand at Brittany, who groggily waved back. Santana turned to Blaine and placed her hand on his cheek.<p>

"I'm still waiting for that outing," she told him. Her hand stopping and grabbing gently at his jaw. He sighed heavily as he grabbed her wrist and placed her arm back at her side.

"I'm working on it. It's not going to be easy trying to convince Dr. Pillsbury that you should be allowed to leave grounds," he told her as he crossed his arms.

"Well convince her...I like you Blaine - I wouldn't want to have to get you fired for fraternizing with a patient," she told him and he glared at her.

"Keep your voice down. You don't know whose listening," he told her. Santana shrugged. She was pretty sure it was around breakfast time and no one would be walking through the halls. Blaine closed the door to the isolation room and looked at both Santana and Brittany. "It's breakfast now. Than you have group therapy with the boys right after," he told them before making his way down the hall in a hurry. Santana let out a small laugh before turning to face Brittany. She walked over towards the blonde and grabbed hold of her hands.

"You okay B?" Santana asked, noticing the girl looked a bit out of it.

"Yeah. I took my medication last night. It's just making me feel a little weird," she told her.

"You're not going soft on me, are you B?" Santana asked in a worried tone. If Brittany started obeying the rules and listening to the people around her, she might realize that Santana was no good for her, and Santana couldn't be alone again. She especially didn't want to lose Brittany.

"No," Brittany said with a weak smile. "It's just large quiet rooms make my mind race," she told her. Santana looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds before nodding.

"Come on let's go change into new clothes and than get something to eat," Santana said as she pulled her off the wall. Brittany didn't respond, she just allowed Santana to drag her towards their rooms. They separated at Santana's bedroom and Brittany walked the few feet to her own room and changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve baby blue shirt. When she was done she walked out of her room, and back towards Santana's. She was about to walk in when she realized Santana was still getting dressed. She thought of walking away, before something caught her eye. She had never noticed it before but as Santana stood with her back towards the door Brittany could see a small scar on her lower back.

"What's that?" Brittany asked, and she saw Santana jump slightly.

"Jesus B. Scare the shit out of me why don't you," she said as she pulled her v-neck t-shirt over her torso and turned around to face Brittany. "What's what?" she asked as though she had no idea with the other girl was talking about.

"The scar on your back," Brittany said walking into the room.

"A battle wound," Santana said with a laugh, as she walked towards her bedroom door past Brittany. Brittany was about to ask what kind of battle Santana was talking about but the Latina gave her no time, and stuck her hand out for Brittany to take. The two left the bedroom and made their way to the cafeteria. The both of them were quiet the entire way, and when they got to the cafeteria they both grabbed a bowl of cereal and waited for the woman behind the counter to pour milk into each bowl, ignoring the glares coming from the other girls. They took the two seats at the far end of the table, and ate in silence.

"What kind of battle caused a scar like that?" Brittany asked, interested in knowing what Santana's life was like outside of the psychiatric ward. She took a spoonful of cereal and ate it as she waited for Santana's response.

"A fight...just eat B," Santana said in annoyed tone. She didn't feel like spilling her life story to Brittany. She hadn't told anyone about her life, and even though she was closer to Brittany than any body else at the psych ward, she didn't feel like telling some pity story. She wasn't into that.

"But..." Brittany said, not satisfied with Santana's answer.

"Brittany!" Santana shouted, but to Brittany it seemed more like a beg. She looked down and picked up another spoonful of cereal. Knowing that Santana just did not want to talk about it. Santana looked at the end of the table and could see the other girls laughing. She was about to walk over and punch every single one of them, but she had remembered what Quinn had said to her the day before, and held back.

Ten minutes later Dr. Pillsbury walked into the cafeteria with a smile on her face. "Are you girls all done eating?" she asked cheerfully and she was answered with groans from all of the girls, except for Brittany who replied with a simple 'Yes'. None of them really liked group therapy; but like everything else, it was mandatory. They all stood from their seats and threw out their trash from breakfast, and followed Dr. Pillsbury out of the cafeteria. Brittany realized as she walked side by side with Santana that they were going up to the third floor, where they also had Glee club. When they had reached the third floor, she saw that the boys were already there, and were sitting in a circle around Nurse Bieste.

"Oh no. She does group therapy," Brittany whispered over towards Santana who laughed, and looked over at the blonde with a smile.

"Don't worry Britt. Out of all the girls I think she likes you the most," she whispered back.

"But I called her a beast," she replied, recalling the first night she had been there.

"We all do. She expect it from crazies," Santana replied as they took the the two seats to the right of Sam.

"Quiet down," Nurse Bieste said over the loud voices of the teenagers. After a few minutes, the room grew completely silent and she smiled. "Now I know we have a few new comers, who might not know what we do in group therapy. Basically we talk about things that upset us about the past, or the present, and what we hope for the future. You don't have to share, but I find that it's helpful for everyone to at least share one or two things. Now, for the new comers, let's go around the room and each of you say your name and your diagnosis is," she told them and received a few sighs from both the boys and girls. "I know, I know, it's your least favorite part. But you are all here for the same thing, and are all here to get better. So why don't we start with you Rachel," she said looking over towards Rachel who sat next to Quinn.

"Rachel Berry, and I am here for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder,"

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn said, before pausing. She never liked to share her diagnosis. She knew everyone knew what it was, but it embarrassed her. "...Anorexia,"

"Artie Abrams, attempted suicide and depression," he said, looking over at Brittany with a smile. He looked down at her hand and realized her pinkie was linked with Santana's. His smile quickly faded and he looked down at the ground.

"Mercedes Jones, and I'm a clepto or so they say. I just think it's borrowing without intending to return the items," she said with a laugh.

"Sam Evans...," he said, and just like Quinn he paused. "Schizophrenia," he added, looking down at the ground. Mercedes placed a hand on his shoulder and he smiled over at her.

"Um," Brittany said. She hadn't been diagnosed yet, at least they hadn't told her. "My names Brittany Pierce. And I haven't been diagnosed yet," she told them.

"What brought you here though Brittany?" Nurse Beiste asked, turning her chair so she was facing her.

"A cab," Brittany said, not wanting to share with the entire room what her reason for being there was. The room erupted in laughter, and Nurse Bieste shook her head, a displeased look on her face.

"Good one B," Santana whispered in her ear.

"Don't encourage her Santana," Nurse Bieste said, crossing her arms. "Now, share with us what you are here for," she said looking at Brittany.

"I don't see what this is teaching us," Santana replied, trying to get Nurse Bieste to stop pressuring Brittany to answer the question.

"It is teaching you to accept who you are. Now Brittany," Nurse Bieste replied with a sigh.

"Fine...I'm Santana Lopez, my diagnosis is not giving a fuck about anything or anyone," she said with a smile.

"Watch your language," Nurse Bieste said, pointing a finger at Santana before turning her chair to face the next person.

"Mike Chang. I've only been here a few...weeks so I haven't been diagnosed. But I have problems with anxiety" he said with a shrug.

"Puck-" Puck began to say before Nurse Bieste cut him off.

"Full name," she said.

"...Noah Puckerman, Multi Personality Disorder," he finished.

"Kurt Hummel. Depression," Kurt replied, seeming as though his mind was off somewhere else.

"T-T-Tina. Tour-Tourettes," Tina said, looking down at the ground.

"Uh. I'm Finn Hudson- I am bipolar," Finn said.

Nurse Bieste clapped her hands together with a smile. "Now that wasn't so hard was it," she said and the group all responded with shrugs and mumbled responses. "Now. Who would like to share something," she asked. Quinn raised her hand quickly, and Nurse Bieste paused in surprise. Quinn usually sat with her arms crossed, not looking the slightest bit interested, but today she seemed excited to share. "Quinn," she replied cautiously. Hoping the girl was not up to something.

"I've started eating again," she replied and everyone in the room began to clap, except for Santana. Santana looked over to see Brittany clapping and grabbed onto her hands. Brittany let her hands fall to her lap and she smiled over at Santana.

"And how is that going for you?" Nurse Bieste asked.

"I've never felt better. Now I just can't wait to get out of her," she told the room, and everyone but Santana and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Well it's good that you are eating again, but you want to make sure you are better before you hurry to leave,"

"Yes. I know," Quinn replied, and she smiled over at Rachel. "Rachel has been trying to help me realize that,"

"Well that's good. Anyone else?" Nurse Bieste asked, looking around the room. Once again, her eyes landed on Brittany. "What about you Brittany?"

"I don't feel like sharing," she replied.

"It might make you feel better," Nurse Bieste told her.

"She said she doesn't want to share," Santana said in an angry tone. This was the one thing she hated about being in a psychiatric ward. They always pressured patients into talking, but didn't realize that talking was not going to help anybody in this place. "Talking isn't going to help anyone and you sit here lying to us and saying that maybe if we talk about our feelings we have a chance of getting out here. I highly doubt if Sam talked about something in his past he would stop hearing voices, or if Tina said she hated her stutter it would automatically disappear. You're giving us all high hopes, when in reality we are all screwed," she said and the entire room grew silent.

"I agree," Brittany replied after a minute had gone by with no one talking. "If talking solved anything, my best friend and I would still be friends. My parents wouldn't be getting divorced,"

Santana looked over at Brittany as she heard the sadness in her voice. She unhooked her pinkie from Brittany's hand, and grabbed hold of her hand instead.

"How does that make you feel?" Nurse Bieste.

Brittany bit her lip to hold back her laugh, the infamous line heard in any movie or television show involving a psychiatrist. How did it make her feel - _shitty, angry, upset, like she wanted to die._ "I don't really know," she lied.

Fourty five minutes later, after an hour of listening to some of the boys speak about missing being able to play on their football team, and girls complaining that they couldn't wear make up, they were finally able to go back to their rooms. Brittany waved to Artie as he made his way to the elevator with Coach Bieste as the rest of girls followed Dr. Pillsbury and the rest of the boys followed Blaine down the stairs. He didn't wave back, and Brittany wondered what she had done. She hadn't meant anything when she had slept with him. She barely knew him, and after sleeping with many guys before coming to the psychiatric ward, she thought Artie would be just like the rest of them, knowing that there were no feelings involved, but as the elevator closed she saw the sadness in his face and instantly felt bad.

"Does Puck like you?" Brittany asked Santana as they made their way downstairs.

"Huh?" Santana asked, caught off guard by her question. "I don't know. We don't really talk B, we just have sex. Why?" she asked. Confused as to why the blonde was asking her this question.

"I think Artie is upset that me and you are so close," she told her.

Santana laughed, shaking her head as she looked over at Brittany. "You don't like Stephen Hawkins do you?"

"Who?" Brittany asked, confused. She was talking about Artie and Santana was bringing up someone she didn't even know.

"Nevermind...I meant Artie. You don't like him do you?" Santana asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Oh. No, I just - I'd like to be friends with him," Brittany replied as they got back to their ward and separated from the boys.

Santana shrugged in response, she didn't really know what to tell Brittany. Besides Brittany she didn't have any friends in this place or in general. She didn't know what Brittany should do. "Wanna go listen to music in my room. Maybe you can teach me some of your dance moves," she asked the blonde, trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Brittany replied with a smile, and followed Santana down the hall once again.


End file.
